Hikari No Soshi
by Cordelia'sCosmos
Summary: A strange entity only Dark Pit can see send the boys into Fiore. There, they scramble to get back before it's too late. But everyone they meet seems to have a secret to hide. Especially those closest to them... (feel free to review!)
1. Prolouge

It was just a normal day in Skyworld. Bright and sunny, the perfect temperature outside, great weather for flying…

Or training.

Which was exactly what Pit and Dark Pit were doing.

After the war, the Temple of Light was given a new, improved training center, for Pit to keep his skills up 'just in case'. Dark Pit was only over there because Viridi didn't want him ruining her Sanctuary.

They were supposed to be hitting the training dummies, but they got of topic and starting to fight each other.

Dark Pit's idea.

"Eat this, Pit-stain!" Dark Pit roared as he sent another slash at his twin. Pit blocked it (With difficulty) and responded with a punch.

Once again, just a normal day.

But a couple minutes in, something started to ring in the dark twin's ears.

"Ack! What the Underworld is that?" He exclaimed, stopping mid-swing and causing Pit to drop his weapon.

What is it, Pittoo? I don't hear anything." Pit asked, looking worredly at Dark Pit, who was covering his ears.

"That ringing! Can you really not hear- Ahh!" Dark Pit dropped to his knees, blades clattering at his feet. It was so loud that dark Pit felt as though his eardrums would soon explode.

Then he saw it.

A looming, dark figure, cloaked and not three feet in front of him. Before Dark Pit could alet his lighter twin. A blood-splattered smile peeked out from under the cloak, and the ground seemed to fall from under the two of them, sending them into darkness.


	2. Fiore and Caerul

Dark Pit

I still heard the ringing in my ears. _Where am I?_ I could hear rushing water, and I could feel that I was wet. Was I on a beach? It seemed like the most logical answer.

I opened my eyes. Yes, I was on a beach. The sand around me was stained maroon. Was I bleeding? Probably. But that wasn't surprising. I bleed all the time.

It was sort of light out, but it was cold; If I had guessed what time of day it was, I would have said dawn. I sat up, and as I did, A shooting pain made it's way up my back, wincing, I stood up and looked around for Pit. As Far as I could see, he was not there.

"He's a mile down the beach." A hoarse voice announced from behind me. I spun around to see another hooded figure, but in a red cloak. I could see their face as well; He looked around 16, with blue eyes so dark they could be mistaken for black, and what looked like the scars of claw marks all over his face.

"You're covered in blood...your own." His soft voice seemed almost sorrowful.

"Who the hell are you?" If I was armed, I would have drawn my weapon.

"My name is lost to time." He responded. "But if you must give me one, you may call me Caerul."

"Fine." I turned to start towards Pit.

"Wait." he pleaded. "Two miles past your Brother, you will find a cabin with a single occupant. Give her your real names-Pit and dark Pit-and she will help you. But please...no matter who asks...never speak of our encounter."

And in a flash of what looked like pure gold sunlight, he was gone.

I looked at my jumper, still a bit confused about what happened. Sure enough, the normal black was stained with maroon, as was the sand. But where did it come from? Legs? Hand-

Wait.

My back felt way too light.

I looked behind me-

And saw that my wings were absent, as though they had been pulled of by pliers.

That explains the blood and shooting pains. It almost felt like they had been burned off. How did pit suffer through this feeling for me?

I continued walking, vision slightly blurred from pain, and roughly 15 minutes later, I spotted Pit. He was still partially in the water, water drenching his tunic as it ebbed back and forth. The sand around him was stained with blood, and he was still out.

"Pit!" Putting myself aside, I tried to get his attention, getting down on my knees and shaking him.

Nothing. I checked his pulse. It was slower than normal, but steady. Looks like I'd have to carry him. Sighing, I slung his arm around my shoulder, wincing, and began to carry him. His normally white tunic was also covered in blood. What the hell has the power to leave us wingless and alive?!

About three-fourths of the way there, Pit started to stir. I quickly placed him on the ground and shook him.

"Pit. Pit, get up."

His eyes snapped open. "H-huh? What happened?" He sat up, but cried out in pain.

"W-What the heck? Ack! Why does my back hurt?"

"Our wings are gone."

Pit looked to his back, shocked. "Y-you've got to be kidding!" His lands reached to his hair to feel his laurels, but they weren't there.

"W-what's happening?" His eyes filled up with tears.

If there is one thing I cannot stand, it's someone crying.

"P-Pit, It'll be fine. We'll find a way home." I tried to assure him.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

He sniffed.

"O-Okay. Where were you taking me, any-way…" He had an odd look on his face, as if he was trying to figure something else.

 _Crap. What do I tell him?_ I asked myself, thinking back to what Caerul had said.

"I was trying to find someone to help. I think I can see a cabin over there." I pointed over Pit's shoulder.

"Hey...Pittoo?"

"What?"

"Why do you look so different?"

"Wait, I look different?" Obviously, there wasn't a mirror around, so I wouldn't have seen the difference.

"Yeah! Your skin is darker, your hair is longer...you face looks different...You're taller…"

"Weird-Wait, how can you tell that I'm taller?"

"I just can." He shrugged.

He tried to stand, but couldn't, gripping onto my shoulder for support.

"Ack...My leg…"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll help." I slung his ar back around me and continued walking.

Pit was very question-filled. God, he thought I knew everything about where we were. Like that robed guy, Caerul, had told me anything useful other than what to do.

It only took us 10 minutes to get there. When we arrived, I knocked at the door-

And found myself at knifepoint.

"Name?" A deep, female voice radiated from the crack in the door.

"Pit and Dark Pit." Honestly, following Caeruls' advice seemed like the best thing to do here. Pit looked shocked that I had not come up with an alias, but that didn't matter. We needed to get stitches or we may bleed out. _Good thing our wings are small,_ I thought as I awaited her reply. This was when I noticed I was a bit light-headed.

"Angels? I was half expectin' 'ya. Come in." She lowered the knife and opened the door to reveal herself. She looked around 20, with curly, black-brown hair and Amber eyes. She took Pit from me and placed him on a bed in what seemed to be the Living Room. After doing so, she turned to me.

"Name's Akia. Now, if you don't mind, how did you get to Fiore?"

"W-where?" Pit asked. He looked half confused, half scared.

""This country is fiore, in Earthland. So? How'd you get here from Angel Land?"

"We…" I grabbed on to the counter for support. The feeling of lightheadedness was increasing. "We were sent here by a figure in a cloak. He sent this….ringing into my ears that Pit didn't hear. Pit didn't see him either, right?"

The room was starting to spin, and I started to lean.

"Y-yeah...Pittoo? Are you okay?" Pit voice seemed to come from far away, and almost sounded….cloudy, in a sense.

"Yes, Pit...I'm fine…"

I really should stop lying like that. Before I realized what was happening, the room started to spin, and my vision started to blur. I felt my hand slip form the table, my figure crumple, heard rapid footsteps, and everything went black.

 **Kon'nichiwa! Cordelia H., Author of Hikari No Soshi here! Reviews and Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and feel free to PM me! I'm on Alaska time, by the way. Anyway...This was a double update, but I will be adding a new chapter every Sunday, including the following one! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Death is Progress

?

I watched through the window as Akia caught Dark Pit. I could see Pit, afraid for his brother, and Akia, assuring him that her magic could heal.

Akia...You've sure grown, I thought as she activated a magic circle, which was a sparkling gold.

To think that you couldn't even try to attempt these things before I died...

 **Cordelia here. Reviews are always appreciated, and suggested are always needed. Thanks!**


	4. Those boys are odd

Akia

I managed to catch the boy as he fell. His brother rushed up, ready to take him from me, but the light one was weak and unstable. After activating a simple regeneration spell over the both of them, I lifted...Dark Pit...up and carried him into the next room, my room. I placed him on his side and examined his wounds.

"Are ya' sure you two are Angels? This scar is much too small! You got a deformity or somethin'?" I asked, watching the wounds to make sure they healed properly.

Pit nodded. "Yeah. It's hard ro explain."

"I bet." I went over to my beaurau and took out some rags. "You clean the two of you up. I'll get ya' a bit to eat."

I started my way to the door.

"Wait. Why are you so calm about this? Two wingless Angels fall from the sky and you just...help them? Why?"

The boy wanted answers, and I wasn't gonna take them from him. "This isn't my first Angel Rodeo, boy. Once you two get some rest, I'll fill ya' in."

He nodded, and I tok that to mean our conversation was over. I exited the room to clean up tbe blood on the floor. Honestly, there's been so much blood at this point that the wood should be maroon by now!

After the floors were the right colour again, I went to check on the two, mostly to get more info. They were by far the youngest I'd seen; All the others looked to be at least 16. When I stepped in, I saw that the light one had fallen asleep on a chair.

Guess I'll get anwers tomorrow.


	5. Is it all in my head?

Dark Pit

My eyes snapped open. _Where am I?_ I was on the floor of some room, one I had never seen before but somehow recognized.

 _What is this place?_ I stood up, nearly falling over because of my wings. _Wait...I thought they were gone when I awoke here._ Doubt filled my mind, causing me to question if I had even gone to another place. _Was this just all in my head?_

Darkness. That's all I could see, other than myself. _Odd._ I looked around in worry, trying to get a hint as to my location. What am I doing here _?_ There didn't seem to be a floor, But I was standing on something. There we no walls, but a monochrome grey that faded into black the farther you look.

"Hello?" My voice sounded as if I was submerged, muffled and almost blurred. _This is weird._

I looked at my hands. They looked white and lifeless, though I would move them at will. _Does the rest of me look the same?_ It wasn't like there was a mirror around to check. I looked to my tunic, which was now clean and stitched up. The red and gold traces were gone, leaving a sheet of black fabric. My boots were gone; My legs started blackening at the knee and blended in perfectly with the ground where my feet should have been.

reached up to my laurels but was met with air. _Where are they?_ I lost them in the water, right?

...right?

I struggled to recall my memories. Yes, I had woken up wet and on the beach, but Pit was the only physically in the waves, not me.

Wait. I stared into the abyss, noticing something.

The faded color was not black.

It was Blue. Dark, Dark Blue.

"Caerul! Show yourself!" I called out in desperation, possibly at my only hope. As I looked around again, panicking now, A figure formed in front of me. It was obviously Caerul, as they had scars, but they were just a shadow, a motionless humanoid form.

"Yes?" It was Caerul's accent, but it was flat and expressionless.

"Caerul, where the Underworld am I?!" I demanded, reaching for my blade, then remembering it wasn't there.

"Somewhere I have lived. Somewhere you should not be." His head was tilted down, and his scars seemed to be bleeding. The blood trickled down and splashed on the ground, creating a sharp contrast to the rest of this colorless place. _What is wrong with him?_

Didn't matter now. I needed answers.

"Wow. Helpful. Now why don't you-" I was cut off by Caerul grabbing me by my tunic.

"Next time you find yourself here..."His colors snapped in as though a setting was turned off, and his head snapped up to reveal his eyes were black.

"Run."

I shot up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. _Just a dream..._

 _A nightmare._


	6. Chapter 6

Pit

"So, we're in "Fiore'?" I asked Akia as she created some sort of circle over her head.

"Yes." She Nodded as Dark Pit started to heal.

"Whoa. You can do healing magic?!" My mind was now completely away from Pittoo's health.

"Correct. But ya' don't need to worry 'bout me. What do you remember last?" She picked Dark Pit up and started towards another room, motioning for me to follow.

"Uhh…" I thought about this as Akia set Dark Pit down in a bed in the next room. "Pitto and I were training when he started hearing a noise. It must have been really loud because he stopped training...then the ground collapsed and went into darkness. Then I woke up on the beach."

"Huh." She nodded. "You brothers' gonna be okay. You called him "Dark Pit'? He looks nothing like you."

"I know!" I exclaimed, surprising Akia a bit. "He looked just like me when we were training though, so he didn't; believe me when I brought up the same thing."

"Really? I aint seen that." Akia looked back to Pittoo. "Well then. He can't go by "Dark Pit' anymore, I guess. It don't make sense."

"Okay. What about 'Kuro'?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "Naw. Sounds Japanese, and you don't look the part. How about 'Anaem'?"

'I don't think he'd like that. What about….'Alekos'?"

"No. How about we ask him when he comes too?" She suggested.

"Sounds good!" My next sentence was interrupted by my rumbling stomach. "Oh, hey, do you have any food?"

"Course You okay with chicken?"

"Yeah."

We ate lunch before Akia filled me in on what had happened. She said that we were in Fiore, in Earthland, and that we weren't the only ones. Apparently, a bunch of people from Skyworld have found themselves here, and Akia was even one of them. They had formed a 'guild', which was a community for them to help each other out. They said it was called 'Hikari no Soshi', or 'Lights' Element'. I thought that sounded nice.

It took about three hours for Pitto to come to. He came into the main room in the middle of me explaining Lady Palutena's guidance to Akia.

"She speaks to me through these things called laurels, and-"

"Pit?"

"-OH MY GODS!" I jumped. "Pittoo! You're away."

"Yeah. I passed out?" He looked a bit tired still, but I didn't want to push it.

"Yeah. From blood loss, I think. But Akia healed you. You're okay now." I assured him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Dark Pit, I think ya' need an alias. 'Dark Pit' sounds off cause ya' don't look like Pit. What do ya' think?"

Dark pit thought about it for a second.

"Kurai."Her decided.

"Odd name." Akia commented. "Okay. You're Kurai, now. Pit and Kurai. Sure. Kurai, do you need anything to eat?"

"Just a piece of toast, please." 'Kurai' insisted.

Akia glared at him. "You've just found yourself in a different reality and had your wings ripped off. THen you collapsed from blood loss. I'm taking you a full lunch."

"Then why did you ask me what I wanted?" Kurai snapped back.

"To give you a choice. Don't; snap back at me, boy." Akia snapped right back. "After you eat, I'll call Ani from the group of angels stranded here and get you introduced."

"There are more of us?" Kurai asked as Akia got some chicken from the fridge.

"Yes. There are around 30." Akia explained as she put the chicken in the oven. "It all started when a couple found themself here, alone. THey decided to set up base here and look for others. THen I own myself here. They helped me, and we started a guild, people then just kept on coming, Somehow, they all ended up on that beach."

"Huh. No one has their wings?"

"Yup. All flightless. Don't know why."

"Weird." I responded. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

Akia shuckled. "You'll fit right in, Pit."

After Kurai ate, Akia made a call.  
"Heya, Ani. We've got two new 'uns. Yeah. Pit and Kurai. Yeah, I'll bring 'em over."

She hung up.

"Okay, you two. Get out of your old clothes There are some new ones in the closet in that room. Wear whatever you want. He'll be over in 10."

Akia went to her room to do something, and Karai and I looked at the closet.

"I call the white turtleneck!" I exclaimed, grabbing the shirt and a pair of jeans Pittoo chose back jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Wow, Pittoo. A leather jacket?" I asked.

"Yes. and don't; call me Pittoo. I'm not Dark Pit here." he demanded.

"Okay, Okay!"

Ani arrived a few minutes after we were dressed. He was a tall guy, with dark red hair, tan skin, and light green eyes.

"Heya, Akia." Ani greeted Akia as she opened the door for him. He had a slight australian accent.  
"Hey, Ani. Come in."

Ani entered and turned to us.

"So, you're another Angel to find yourself here?" He asked.

"Yeah!" i responded. "We were training, and we woke up here. Im pit. This is D-Kurai. Kurai."

He shook our hands. "Ani. I was one of the first to find myself here. I founded Hikari no Soshi."

"Nice to meet yoU!" I said.

"Nice to mee to you too as well. Would you like to come to our base?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "What's it like? Does It feel like home?"

Ani nodded. "To us, yeah, it's home. We all live there, and we're like a family."

"Cool. Akia, will you come with us?'

Everyone turned back to Akia, who shook her head.

"I need to stay here, just in case. That's my role in all this.I'll be back her if you two need anything, though."

"Aw, okay." I turned back to Ani.

"Let's go!"

 **(haven't updated in a while. I'll try to do more.)**


End file.
